Intense
by Eigee
Summary: We all know that when it comes to girls Aang can be a little... unexperienced. However, Katara thinks that the Fire Nation gives him a little something more... intensity, maybe? RXR please :D


**A/N: This is a little thing I got out of midnight madness last year ^^... yay! I get to say last year... anyway. A friend of mine inspired me on this one. We were talking about how much of a jackass Aang can be around Katara, but somehow Katara finds him anything but a jackass XD :P It's a little lazy but yeah, it's Aang's p.o.v and it's out of character like hell but whatever. It was late and I was high on writing *flees* I won't get tired of asking you guys to REVIEW!! please (: Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Intense

I couldn't get that word out of my brain, _intense_. The way she had said it, and how she looked at me… it even makes me shiver and blush again. I'm not like that, I'm not _intense_. I'm a simple, humble monk; not _intense!_ But she said it, ugh! _She_ said _I _was _intense_! I remember how it all happened, I was having some trouble sleeping… well maybe I didn't, I just wanted to talk to her…again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I found her staring at the moon- a usual habit of hers- standing by the balcony that led to her room in Zuko's palace. She was smiling peacefully but somehow she looked a little disturbed.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked concerned.

"I could ask you the same question, don't you think?" She replied smartly to me ignoring the fact I actually sneaked into her room, I blushed a little regretting about my behavior.

"I couldn't sleep; I guess I'm just too happy for sleeping." Katara confessed to me with a smile on her soft face, I chuckled amused by the fact itself.

"You're so happy… you can't sleep?" I asked a little skeptic to her excuse but still amused.

"I don't know about you, Aang; but I can think of a few reasons why I'd be so happy that I can't sleep." She looked at me now. Uh oh… that's not a good thing. Her eyes always make me nervous; all of her makes me nervous!

"Really?" I gulped hard, "Like what?"

"The war is over now." She stated, "It's finally over, and all thanks to you." She smiled at me taking my hand. Katara's grip was soft on me, gentle. I felt the heat rushing through my body and stopping on my cheeks abruptly, I thought I might have as well started to steam. Katara giggled, I guess she loves looking at how hopelessly I react at her… though it's only fun if you're the one watching.

It was two days after Sozin's Comet; people had been partying like crazy these two warless days. Even us, I couldn't believe how many ceremonies you can attend to in two days. I lost the count. And despite all of this, Katara had managed to sleep only a few hours. I know because I checked on her, I hope she hadn't noticed me… But that's not the point, I still wasn't quite happy. Of course it is great having ended the war and defeated the firelord, but I still had one unanswered question. I had to know the answer.

"What are you thinking about" She interrupted my train of thought, with much easiness I have to add.

"Huh?" I sighed.

"You're too quiet." Katara explained, "You're never this quiet."

"I guess I'm just thinking…" I said making obvious I wasn't paying attention to our conversation.

"But about what?" Katara replied a little impatient.

"I want to ask you something." I said still ignoring her questionnaire.

"Go ahead." She said; I knew this conversation ought to end differently. Every time I used to tell her "I want to tell you something" or "I want to ask you something", she would always answer gently in a muttering "What is it, Aang?"This had to be my lucky day.

"Is now the right time?" I asked bluntly, both of us surprised. I guess Katara didn't see that coming, but as far as it goes for me, I was surprised by my sudden… boldness.

"Aang…"

"I need to know, Katara! Please, how can I make you understand? I need to know, I don't care what the answer is I just want to— I couldn't finish, she had pecked me on the cheek. I guess as a sign of acceptance, but I wasn't sure. You can never tell with Katara.

"Yes." She said, leaving me speechless. This must have been a dream, because that was surprisingly almost scarily easy. She said yes… she said yes!

"Really?" I asked unable to hide my joy.

"The war is over now, isn't it?" She explained. Oh, so that's all I needed all the way long? If I had known this before, the war had probably ended a lot sooner. No, that's too selfish… Things happen for a reason. I hugged her tightly, she finally said yes… Katara, _my_ Katara. She hugged me back pleased.

"I guess it suits you well." She finally muttered to my ear sending a shiver through my spine.

"Huh?" I asked truly puzzled

"The Fire Nation… it makes you different." She said tracing my arrow, from my forehead to my upper back.

"Um… what?" I mumbled as her touched wiped my head clean of any reason.

"What what?" She asked playfully locking her arms around my neck. Oh no… why? Why must I make this so easy to her?

"I… I …" I couldn't think of anything to backfire with, I was helpless. "I forgot." I sighed very nervously.

"I think the Fire Nation suits you well." She said, "It makes you kind of… _intense_." She said with a devious smirk on her face. She let go of me bringing me back to reality. NO! I don't mind being all hopeless around you! Don't let go! Ugh, too late, she's gone to sleep.

"'Night, Aang." She said sweetly as she incorporated into her bed. I left her room but I didn't quite remember how. She said _I_ was_ intense_, but how come? I'm so stupid and clumsy around her! That can't be _intense_. Oh boy, she's got me now… _intense_? What does she mean by that? If anyone, she's the one being _intense. _Like I said, you can never tell with Katara.

* * *

**A/N. Hope you liked it :D Now click that little shiny button, yeah the one below this thing :D Now, review (:**


End file.
